


La Luna

by akamine_chan



Series: Howl [4]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy could see how the concrete and metal constricted him, caged him, made it hard for Joe to breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Another part the _Howl_ 'verse. Werewolf!Joe. You can find the other stories [here](http://delicious.com/akamine_chan/howl_series). Two written by me, then amazingly remixed by Simplystars.
> 
> Prompt: equinox

Joe had wanted to go, and Billy could tell that Joe _needed_ to get out of the city. Billy could see how the concrete and metal constricted him, caged him, made it hard for Joe to breath.

So they went.

They stuck out their thumbs, a beat-up old sleeping bag, some food, cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey between them. It was enough.

They got as far up the highway as they could before disappearing into the woods, the sounds of the city falling away. Taking shelter in a small clearing, they dropped their backpacks tiredly.

Above the trees, the moon was huge, looming in the sky, tinted red.

Joe, visibly trembling in the moonlight, mumbled something about the fall equinox before slipping free of his skin, flesh blurring into fur, blue eyes staring hungrily at Billy before he loped off into the trees.

Billy settled down to wait, an old hand at _this_ particular game. He carefully built a small fire and slipped into his sleeping bag, shivering a little in the cold September air. He watched the stars come sparkling out, listened to the wind whisper through the pines, saw an owl glide silently against the backdrop of the moon. Billy could feel all the city-tension draining out of him.

He fell asleep, only to dream of running through the woods, the smell of blood hot in the air, rich on his tongue. The night was bursting with sound and scent. In his dream, he _ran_ and he'd never felt so alive before.

When he woke, he was disappointedly unfurred and human, but strangely warm. Snug against his side was Joe, his wolf-nose a cold, wet spot against Billy's skin.

He sighed. It _would_ be enough.

-fin-


End file.
